The applicant of the present invention proposed in Patent Document No. 1 a power generation sailing ship comprising a sail provided on a deck, a water turbine located outside a hull, a power generator driven by the water turbine, a water electrolyzing device driven by the electric power generated by the power generator, a hydrogenated aromatic compound generator for reacting aromatic compound with hydrogen generated by the water electrolyzing device so as to generate hydrogenated aromatic compound, and aromatic compound/hydrogenated aromatic compound storage tanks, wherein ocean wind power is converted to electric power, the electric power is converted to hydrogen, the hydrogen is converted to hydrogenated aromatic compound which is stable substance, and the hydrogenated aromatic compound is safely sea transported to a land energy base.